


Keeper of Memory

by ghostlygriff



Category: Original Work, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygriff/pseuds/ghostlygriff
Summary: This is a short story for a school thingy but it's based off of Ranboo and Dream so I wanted to post it for others to read :) tw // possible derealization





	Keeper of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> really hope my teacher doesn't find this and thinks I plagiarized it lol.

Why is everything so cold…? It shouldn’t be like this… Something is wrong. What is it? I can’t remember… I feel like my head is spinning… Am I asleep? I don’t know what’s going on… Why can’t I open my eyes? Am I even alive right now? These were all thoughts that were swimming through Robin’s brain as he lay there sleeping in a giant, luxurious bed that seemed to be fit for a king, yet he lay there in a hoodie and sweats. Why was this simple and average person laying in such a fancy place? If you asked him, even he wouldn’t know. He doesn’t even know that he’s here right now. Oh, look at that he’s waking up! I’ll let him take the story from here.

My heavy eyelids begin to open but it takes more effort than it usually should. As I open my eyes, my head is clouded with a million thoughts and questions asking me where I am, what’s happening, and what’s wrong. All these thoughts make me dizzy, and I can’t help but panic. I try to take a deep breath and analyze the room I’m in, but I don’t recognize it. Even worse, I can’t tell if I’ve been here or not. It feels so wrong and unfamiliar but at the same time, I feel as though I’ve lived here my entire life. I try to ignore my wandering thoughts as I continue to take in the room that I’ve woken up to. It’s huge… 

The marble floors are covered in lush, maroon rugs with gold accents. I see two sets of doors, one presumably to lead to the rest of the house and the other to a closet, which I only knew was a closet because the doors were open a showed the rows of clothes hung up. Once I noticed the door that could possibly lead to some answers, I bolted towards it. Of course, I stumbled on my way because I had just woken up and still not completely aware of my senses. This didn’t matter. I needed to know what was wrong. 

As soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by a maid who was just about to knock on my door. “Oh! Master Robin! I was just coming in to wake you up, but it seems you’re out of bed already. Why do you look so worried?” Oh… So, my name is Robin? That still doesn’t answer where I am. “I… Where am I? Who am I? Also, who are you?” I expected her to be utterly confused and start questioning me but instead she just laughed and said, “Robin… I’m you.” Before I could even respond, her eyes went black, and she had the most sinister smile. I quickly pushed passed her and ran as fast as I could, trying so hard to find a way out. As I ran through the house the felt like a maze, I encountered multiple maids and butlers who adorned the same black eyes and creepy expressions, all chanting things that I couldn’t even comprehend. I kept pushing no matter how overwhelming everything was. I needed to get out. 

Finally, I reached what seemed to be the main hall and I pushed past the crowds of people and made my way out the large, wooden doors. Once I was out, I noticed everyone had disappeared. There was no one inside. It almost seemed like I was the only person here. I can’t take this… What’s going on….? Wait… Am I crying? I can’t feel anything. Why is everything spinning…? I can’t see anything… Why is this happening to me? 

Those were the last of Robin’s thoughts for hours but when he woke up, a man stood over him. “Hello Robin. My name is Christian. You’re probably wondering who I am but more importantly… who you are. None of those things matter though. All you need to know is that I’m going to be holding onto your memories for awhile and until I give them back, you’re stuck here. I hope you have fun and enjoy your time here. Goodbye Robin.” Then, just like the crowd of people swarming him earlier, Christian disappeared into thin air as if he never even existed. Suddenly, Robin passed out again but before he did, he whispered, “Please save me…”


End file.
